


Do You Remember the First Time? by Sean

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering the guys' first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember the First Time? by Sean

OK, i did want my first story to be something special, but I've been challenged by Cybel to ante up with some fiction. Never let it be said i can't rise to the occasion. So this quick one will have to do until i finish my "real" first story. 

Just a humorous little PWP, and just to show you all what m/m sex can *really* be like. Not that any of this has ever happened to me, or anything. You believe me don't you? ;-) 

That said, i much prefer the list idea of sex: it definitely makes for better reading. 

It's my first effort, it hasn' t been beta read, and due to the strict time limit I set myself (3 hours) it's very sparten, so please, be gentle with me. 

DYRTFT is a brilliant song by the English band Pulp. Quotes from the song can be found in brackets throughout the story. 

Standard Disclaimer: The characters of Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg are owned by Paramount and Pet Fly Productions and I'm staking no claim to them. This is purely for the amusement of a few consenting fans. (Like a few fans exchanging erotic stories is a threat to the show anyway. Jeez, take a pill, will you? What do you want us to do? Start watching Baywatch instead?) 

warning: features awkward consenting sex between two adult men 

## Do you remember the first time?

by Sean  


[Do you remember the first time?] 

Blair didn't know exactly how it had happened. One moment he'd been siting on the couch with his head buried in a textbook, and Jim had been asleep upstairs. Or so he'd thought. Then all he knew was that Jim was holding him in his strong arms and kissing him with enough force to lift him from the couch, his textbook slipping unnoticed to the floor. 

Jim drew back from the kiss and looked into Blair's stunned eyes. "I've waited for you long enough," Jim said, voice husky with arousal. "I want you, Sandburg. Upstairs. Now." 

"Jim..." Blair felt his mouth moving, but no words were coming out. With great effort he broke Jim's grip and took a few nervous steps backwards, almost slipping on his book. "Uh, Jim, this is a dream, right? Hang on while I pinch myself." 

Jim closed the gap and grabbed Blair's hand, forcing it to the front of the boxer shorts he slept in. "Grab it, chief. Does it feel like a dream?" And then he was at Blair's lips again, his tongue pressing urgently into his mouth. 

Blair felt Jim's warm erection through the cloth, and a slight dampness on his fingers. His own erection stirred, fighting for space in his jeans. 

Jim took Blair's face in his hands, and looked deep into his eyes as he spoke, his voice firm and low. "Feel my dick, Blair. Feel how hard you make me. Feel how much i want you." 

"I..." Blair's head was spinning as he struggled to find the words to say. Then he realized there was only thing he could say, what he'd wanted to say since he'd first laid eyes on Jim. "I want you too." 

He put one arm around Jim's slim waist, and drew him closer, pulling the larger man's t-shirt up far enough to allow him access to Jim's hard nipple. He flicked the rosy nub with his tongue, then clasped it lightly with his teeth as Jim emitted a low growl that started deep from somewhere in his expansive chest. 

Blair's lips pressed harder against his friend's upper body, and the big guy took a step back to steady himself. The next thing he knew, they were both tumbling to the floor. He slammed roughly against Jim's hard body as they landed, managing to land with his knee firmly in Jim's crotch. 

Jim managed a muffled whine, and his hands ducked reflexively to his crotch, pushing him off his body as he sat up in pain, then curled back into a ball on the floor. He tried to say something to Blair, but nothing passed his lips but a low moan. 

Blair leant over and put a hand on Jim's back, rubbing it gently. "Oh boy, I'm really sorry Jim." Jim just whimpered, so Blair tried again. "It was an accident." He tried to sound apologetic, but laughter kept creeping into his voice. "I hope I haven't damaged anything." He couldn't help it, he had to laugh, and fell back against the couch with his face in his hands, chuckling loudly. 

"...book," Jim muttered through clenched teeth. 

"What was that, Jim?" 

"Textbook." Jim's breath was coming back. "I slipped on your textbook." 

Blair gave in and started laughing loudly, as Jim rolled back into a sitting position, pride wounded. "I'm glad you find this funny, Sandburg. I'm trying to seduce you and you're trying to make me a eunuch." 

"Oh, c'mon man. You must admit it's pretty funny." Tears of laughter were forming in Blair's eyes. 

Jim stood up gingerly and went up the stairs to his room, glaring at Blair as he left. Blair couldn't help but smile, the way he'd walked across the room, very carefully, was just *so* damn cute. 

He waited a few seconds the called out. "Hey, do you want me to kiss them better?" Then he burst out laughing again. 

[I can't remember a worse time] 

Blair stood in the doorway of Jim's room. Jim's t-shirt and boxers lay discarded on the floor, and the big man himself was in the bed, covers pulled defensively up to his chest as he faced the wall. The combination of candle and moonlight formed wispy shadows danced across his broad back, which stiffened as he heard Blair's breathing. 

"Jim?" 

No answer. Blair looked around the room, noticing the tiny votive candles in a semi-circle on the floor around the bed. Another half dozen burning on the sideboard. The air was heavy with scents and spices. He recognized his favourite incense and his heart fluttered. Jim usually complained about the smell whenever he burned it in his room. 

"Oh come on man, it was funny." 

Jim glanced sheepishly over his shoulder at Blair. "Yeah, it was funny, i guess." 

Crossing the room, Blair sat down on the edge of the bed and patted Jim's leg reassuringly through the covers. 

"It's OK, big guy. My idea of you as the infallible masculine ideal isn't diminished in the slightest." He leant down and kissed Jim's thigh, the sat back up and breathed in the strong scents heavy in the room. "I love what you've done. It's beautiful. I didn't realise you'd had this all planned." 

Jim eyes were honest, naked emotion perfectly visible, even in the half-darkness. "I've thought about this for so long. I just wanted everything to be so... perfect, you know..." 

"I wouldn't wish it any other way." Blair pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it across the room, shaking his long hair free. 

Jim raised a hand. "Blair, before we go on, there's something you should know." 

Blair stood up and unzipped his pants. "I know Jim. I've only done it with guys a couple of time myself." Then, in one sudden smooth movement, he slid his pants down his legs and kicked them against the wall. 

Jim raised an eyebrow in a cynical look. "Yeah, I believe you Sandburg. You're really fumbling here." 

"I love it when you call me Sandburg," Blair said, his fingers pausing at the waistband of his jockey shorts. "Especially in that gruff tone of yours." 

"Don't distract me. What I'm trying to say is I've *never* done it with a guy before. I don't really know where to start." 

"Well, you could start by not interrupting me whilst I'm stripping. Or don't you want to see me naked?" Blair slid one side of his underwear down his hip teasingly. 

"Just get them off, Sandburg," Jim licked his lips impatiently. "Before I come and take them off you." 

"Don't worry big guy," Blair whispered. "I'll show you what to do." Then his underwear slipped to the floor. 

Jim inhaled sharply at the sight of the candlelight flickering over Blair's slim body. "You're beautiful" was all he could manage to say. 

"Yeah," Blair snorted, crossing his arms defensively over his stomach. "This coming from Adonis himself." 

Jim sat up, the sheet falling to his waist. "Believe me Sandburg, you know I don't waste my time with cheap talk. I mean everything i say". 

Blair saw his expansive chest heave defiantly and felt his heart flutter. He had to sit down. Quickly settling on the end of the bed, he started untucking the sheets. 

Jim motioned across the room. "I have one of your tribal discs in the CD player too," he explained. "You can turn it on if you'd like." 

"We can make our own music, baby." Blair vanished under the sheets and planted soft kisses on Jim's toes, moving slowly up past his ankles and to his calves. Kissing the hard muscle, he continued up Jim's hairy thighs and pressed his hands against them, forcing Jim onto his back. Then he continued his slow climb upwards until his jaw brushed against Jim's balls. 

"Oh god, Blair..." Jim's voice was urgent as he placed his hand on the back of Blair's head and ran his fingers through the long hair. "Please, don't stop." He pushed the covers down the bed until he could see Blair's face, so close to his hardness. 

Blair blew ever so lightly on Jim's balls. "Tell me what you want Jim." 

"Please Blair, keep going." 

Blair's voice was firm. "Tell me what you want Jim," he repeated, then ran his tongue over Jim's testicles. 

"I want your beautiful mouth around my cock Blair," Jim moaned. "It's all I've ever wanted." 

Blair gently ran the tip of his tongue along the bottom of Jim's shaft, as he lifted it in his hand, then gently kissed around the base of the head. A cold trickle of pre-cum dribbled down the shaft, and Blair lapped it up in one smooth movement, before sinking down on as much of Jim's shaft as he could manage. 

"Oh Sandburg," Jim moaned, as Blair's tongue worked around his head. Blair started gently sucking, moving his mouth up and down Jim's dick. His other hand took hold of Jim's balls and rolled them around in his grip, pulling down on them tightly, making Jim gasp. 

Jim groaned as he placed his hands on either side of Blair's face, watching as his friend worked on his dick. He placed one strong hand around Blair's neck and pulled him closer. Blair moved forward slightly as Jim snaked one of his legs under Blair's stomach. 

"Ow!" Blair let go of Jim's dick. "Look out man, it's not supposed to bend that way." 

"Shut up Sandburg," Jim growled, lifting Blair's head by the hair. "Do you want to blow me, or not?" He rubbed his erection against the stubble on Blair's cheek. 

"Hey, I could always go back to my book," Blair joked, only to be shut up by Jim slapping his cock against his lips. 

Blair started sucking again, and at Jim's renewed pressure, shifted his hips slightly and allowed his hardness to press against Jim's calf, then slowly started grinding his hips back and forth. 

Jim ran his hands across his hard chest, stopping to play with one of his hard nipples. "Oh god Sandburg, remind me to be much nicer to you from now on." 

"mmmmph," was all Blair managed to say. 

He started thrusting gently into Blair's mouth, wanting as much of him inside that wonderful warmth as he could get. Not quite in sync, he pulled back at the wrong moment and popped out of Blair's mouth. 

"Woah big guy," Blair said, stopping. "We need to set up a rhythm, or I'm going to lose an eye here." 

"Sorry chief." 

"When I go down you push up, and gently... got it?" 

"Have you ever seen me dance Sandburg? I'm sure I can handle it." 

"I've seen you dance. That's what I'm afraid of." 

They set up a slow rhythm, Blair continuing to hump Jim's leg, which was now sticky with his lubrication. Then Blair licked one of his fingers and tentatively pushed it against Jim's prostrate. The shock sent Jim's hips off the bed and Blair scrambling for air. 

Blair sat up, coughing. "Shit Jim, what are you trying to do, choke me?" 

Jim reached over and hugged him. "I'm sorry chief. I guess I got a bit carried away." He gave him a quick kiss, tasting himself on Blair's lips. "What the hell were you doing down there anyway?" 

"Just getting you ready for later on, big guy." Jim caressed Blair's nipples, and tugged gently at the ring he'd only seen briefly before now. "I'm sorry Blair. I'll try to be more careful from now on." 

"I hope so, or you're going to poke a hole through my neck." 

"I did warn you I'd had no experience at this." 

"At *getting* head? All you have to do is lie there Jim!" 

"Maybe I need something to do," Jim winked. "Let me try this out. I want to taste you for myself." 

"No arguments here." Blair held up his hands in surrender, then leant forward to suck on Jim's lower lip for a second. 

"Flip over, Sandburg." 

Blair scooted around on the bed until his crotch was level with Jim's lips. Then he groaned. 

"What's wrong Sandburg?" Jim looked down at Blair. 

"Just a slight problem of dimensions," the younger man laughed. His face was level with Jim's muscular stomach. He sat up and rested his hands on Jim's hard chest. "I think a 69 is out of the question." 

Jim just patted his chest. "Get up here, chief. I guess I'll just have to make do with you, in my mouth." 

Blair moved forwards and sat on Jim's chest, as Jim cupped his tight ass and squeezed. Blair's erection pressed against Jim's unshaven neck, poking at his Adam's apple. The whiskers felt rough against the sensitive skin beneath the head of his dick. 

"Open your mouth, big guy." Blair leant forward, one hand on his erection, and promptly overbalanced, just managing to catch himself on the bedhead before he hit the wall. All Jim managed to get was a mouthful of his thigh, and a sharp poke in the ear by Blair's penis. 

"Shit! Watch it Blair. I don't think it'll fit in there." 

Blair rolled off him and crossed his legs. "Maybe that's not the best position." 

"You're not going to get away from me that easily," Jim growled, sitting up and pushing Blair down onto the bed beneath him, burying his tongue into his mouth. 

"Ow!" Blair jerked his head away. "Your arm's on my hair!" 

"Sorry," Jim apologized yet again, and kissed Blair more carefully. "Just lie back and enjoy this." He kissed his way down Blair's chest, pausing briefly to nibble a nipple, then continued kissing across the younger man's flat stomach to his awaiting erection. 

Blair waited in anticipation as Jim opened his mouth, and swallowed him. Then he was just about pulled off the bed when Jim started sucking hard enough to pull his eyeballs back into his skull. 

Blair whimpered slightly, unable to draw breath, which Jim took as a sign to keep going. Blair felt his poor penis getting ready to split inside Jim's mouth. But what could he say? Jim was looking up at him with fierce, excited eyes as he worked his mouth on his shaft. The poor guy was trying, but he really had no idea. 

Then, just when it couldn't get any worse, it somehow managed too. Jim was putting his teeth on the shaft. This was easily the worst blowjob he'd ever had. Blair couldn't stand it any longer, and grasped Jim's head and lifted it up. 

"How am i doing Chief?" Jim asked, eyes eager, ready to please. 

"Just a tip Jim. No teeth. Ever. And maybe just a bit gentler." Blair looked down at his battered dick. It seemed to be pleading with him. Please. I'll be good. Just don't make me go back to that bad place. He couldn't believe he was still hard, but his dick always seemed to have had a mind of it's own. 

"Shall I keep going?" 

NO! Blair decided to distract Jim. "We can work on your technique later. You're going to bring me off too quickly, and I want to come with you inside me." He hoped that sounded sincere. He really didn't want to hurt Jim's feelings, and he was sure he'd learn in time. 

Jim sat up between Blair's thighs and pressed their erections together, stroking them as one, very gently. Blair sighed. Jim was a beautiful god, and what he was doing felt much nicer. They seemed to fit perfectly together this way. He wanted him inside him. He wanted him now. 

"Fuck me Jim," he whispered. 

Jim nodded. "That's one thing I know how to do," he said as he pushed Blair's legs open and drew him closer. Blair seemed distracted though. He was fumbling around on the dresser next to the bed. 

"What *are* you doing, Sandburg? I thought you wanted me too fuck you?" 

"I'm just looking for the condoms." 

"Condoms?" 

[But you know we've changed so much since then, oh yeah, we've grown] 

"Let me get this straight? You planned to seduce me, with candles and incense and music, and you forgot the CONDOMS?" Blair's eyes were wild with disbelief. 

"Well, don't you have any?," Jim asked as he leaped out of bed. 

"I haven't *had* sex since I've moved in with you! The one condom I have in my wallet expired during the Bush administration!" 

"Just stay where you are Sandburg." Jim yanked up his jeans, adjusted his erection, and quickly threw a t-shirt on. "I'll be to the 7-11 and back before you can blink." 

He reached for his zip, and Blair tried to warn him, but it was too late. He zipped his fly up, then yelled in agony he managed to get his pubic hair caught. "Shit!" He danced around the room in pain as Blair watched with an disbelieving look on his face. 

"That's why you should always wear underwear, big guy." 

Jim unzipped and breathed a sigh of relief, then was more careful the next time. Shaking his head, he pointed at Blair. "Please, just stay there. I'll be right back. This is going to work." The frustration was evident in his voice. 

"I don't know Jim. Maybe we should just call it quits for tonight." 

"Oh no you don't Sandburg. You asked me to fuck you tonight, and fuck you I will. We can do this!" And with that, he hurried down the stairs and out the front door before Blair could do or say anything else. 

Blair looked over to Jim's car keys on the dresser and buried his head in his hands. 

[Jesus, it must be great to be straight] 

Jim walked back into the loft, and was surprised to see the light on in the bathroom. Crossing over to the door, he said quietly "I thought I told you to stay where you were chief." 

Blair was pulling bottles out of the medicine chest, and swearing before dropping them in the sink. 

"What are you doing Sandburg?" He held up the paper bag he was carrying triumphantly. "You can stop looking for condoms. I cleaned the store out. Nine boxes worth!" 

"I am looking for some sort of lubrication so you can even USE those condoms." Jim smiled and searched for a box in the bag. "Some of them are lubricated." 

"That's enough lubrication for male / female couplings, big guy. And since you are a big guy it's going to take a little extra help to get you into me." 

Jim clicked his fingers and vanished out the door as Blair kept searching the cabinet, growing increasingly more desperate. This was just *not* working. He'd waited so long for Jim, so *why* wasn't it working? 

Jim poked his head back around the corner, and held up a tub of margarine. "Last tango in Paris, Sandburg?" 

Blair rolled his eyes. "You can't used oil-based lubricants with condoms. That also rules out the Vaseline." 

Jim sighed and leant back against the wall. "How about a lot of spit and a little bit of faith?" 

Blair rolled his eyes and Jim came forward and took his hand. "Shh, Blair. Just come back upstairs with me." 

[It makes good sense for you to be together] 

Naked, they'd spent the last twenty minutes kissing and stroking each others erections in the moonlight, the candles long since burned out. Blair had thought Jim couldn't possibly arouse him again tonight, but he'd managed to work him back up into a state, by working a finger slowly inside him and massaging his prostrate until he thought he'd burst. 

"Are you ready chief?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

Jim fumbled with the packet. "Could never get these damn things open when I was in the army." 

"Well don't ask me, you're the only one who can see what you're doing in this light." 

Jim tore the packet with his teeth and slipped the rubber ring out. "OK Sandburg. On your back whilst I get this thing on." 

"You could make it sound a little less like an army exercise." 

Blair sighed, and lay back on the bed. Just as he got comfortable he heard Jim swearing under his breath. 

"What's wrong now?" 

"I can't get it on." 

"You're not putting it on backwards are you, big guy?" 

He could tell by Jim's silence that he was right. He heard Jim spit a couple of times, then the older man placed his arms either side of his head... 

"Ouch! Shit, Jim, watch the hair, remember!" 

"Sorry." 

... then got up on one hand as he used his other to guide his erection towards Blair's ass. 

Blair winced as Jim pressed against his entrance. "Ow, that really hurts Jim." 

"Aren't you supposed to be biting the pillow or something?" was his reply. 

"Just line it up, then let your weight sink it down." 

Jim tried again and placed his hands back beside Blair's head. 

"Shit! Jim!" 

Grabbing Blair's hair, Jim pulled it back and up over the pillow, then got back to the job in hand. 

"Why isn't it going in?" 

"This isn't the easiest position Jim. Let me get up on all fours." Blair turned over, accidentally kicking Jim in the side of the head. 

"Look out Sandburg! Fuck!" 

"Hey, we're trying." Blair sighed and tried to relax and Jim pressed against his opening again. 

"It's not happening Jim. Why don't you go and ask Mrs Pierson downstairs if she can lend us some KY Jelly." 

"That's disgusting, chief. She must be at least 96. Look, just get on top of me. Your weight should do the job." 

"I hope you're not saying I'm fat." 

"Just shut up and sit on my dick Sandburg," Jim pleaded, feeling nothing but utter futility. 

Blair straddled Jim's thighs, then, resting his hands on Jim's hard stomach, pushed down on Jim's erection that the big guy was guiding towards his ass. 

Nothing happened. Again. 

"Keep pushing, Sandburg," Jim gasped, face red. 

Then Blair's weight shifted and he slipped, bending Jim's dick painfully backwards. 

"Fuck!" 

[You want to go home] 

They lay in each other's arms, in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. Each wondering the same thing. It was Jim who said it first. 

"It *does* to get better, doesn't it?" 

"The first time with a new partner is always a disaster, big guy. Did i ever tell you the story of how i lost my virginity? That makes this look like a walk in the park." 

"I suppose one day we'll look back on this and...." 

Blair cut him short. "No, we won't Jim." He sighed and pushed Jim onto his side. "Spoons?" 

"Yeah chief, that'd be nice." 

Blair snuggled against Jim and wrapped his arms around the big man's chest, nuzzling his lips against Jim's neck. "It does make me wonder though..." he asked as he toyed with Jim's nipple. 

"Makes you wonder what?" 

"What the hell are we going to do with nine packets of condoms?" 

Jim thought for a second. "Simon's birthday is coming up." 

Blair kissed him on the back of his neck again. "Just shut up and go to sleep, big guy." 

"Goodnight Blair." 

There was silence for about half a minute, then Jim said "Want to try again in the morning?" 

Blair didn't hesitate. "Sure. Now go to sleep." 

And eventually, they slept.  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
